Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. The amount of user-created content accessible by devices through the network services is increasing. However, no services currently exist that allows users to query for items of interest based on the characteristics associated with the items during initiation of route calculation to at least one destination. For example, many users find it is difficult to interact with various services to locate an item of interest, and receive accurate information with respect to their availability at the at least one destination. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop accurate and easy to use mechanisms for users to receive information on the availability of the items of interest.